User talk:Ferretmaiden
Hi Ferretmaiden, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:47, 13 May 2009 Hello and may I be the first to welcome you to Redwall Abbey! I am Shieldmaiden, or SM, I hope you have fun here! If you like Fan fiction, click here for a list! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Some useful links: Hollyfire's User List How to make a customized signature by Sambrook teh Otter Welcome to Redwall Wiki!--Martin II Talk! 01:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) On your user page it said that you liked the book Taggerung. could you read Taggerung Quest? It's a sequel to Taggerung. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hey I don't mind at all! Ok, so ye've read Taggerung Quest- now did you know about the sequel? Battle for Southsward I know title stinks Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) OMG another ferret :D Anyways, hi! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Fren, and you can always ask me for an illustration. Plus, you can read my fanfics, Fren's Quest or Avenger Tubistia! Thanks, and I hope you'll enjoy your time here! Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 15:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) You've read Sunrise too! Personally, I don't really like that book. It was kinda boring in my opinion. And I liked Hollyleaf at the start of the series, but her endless worrying about the warrior code made my rating of her go down. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:44, 13 May 2009 (UTC) actualy my favorite is jayfeather. im kinda in love with him. but i was sad mad about hollyleaf killing ashfur. update RTN Do yo want to be alerted for updates? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) no thanks Headline text nah. all i want is my story read. no updates please. Cool! My fav. character is Jayfeather too! Did you notice things seemed to get better after Hollyleaf killed herself? I can't wait for the new series Omen of the stars. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) i did notice yeah but hollyleaf didn't mean to kill herself. man i thought she and mousewhisker would get together though. i think that cinderheart and lionblaze wuold make a perfect couple though^_^ Well I don't do this very often, but, Welcome to the wiki! Its wonderful to have another (and what appears to be) very experienced artist! Its great to have you join us and I hope to see much more of your work in time to come. =) yes I f you wish to make your own colorful sparkly signature, you can visit my page and there is a link to a tutorial (for though I see someone has already put a link up :) ) Anyways, welcome! Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 15:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) dear sambrook, yes i am an experienced artist but those are pictures i found of the internet. i have been drawing very well with the help of a friend of mine but the pictures on my page are things that someone else drew but reminded me of a few characters of mine, so i put them on so you would get what zaroc looks like. i will try to put MY (emphases on MY) art on this wiki. i just saw them and clicked copy so, sorry i confused u yes the picture in the middle of my user page is my own personal fanart. ^-^ YEAH!!! i finaly found out how to put my own art on. the ferret with the pants and the otter with the birth mark are not owned by me!!!!!!!!!! FINALY i got rid of the pictures i did not draw so as not to confuse anyone. thanks for the pic! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 14:07, 26 May 2009 (UTC) your welcome! i was running out of ideas then i read Alanna of southsward and had a little flash of ispiration. glad you like it! what theme songs do you have? I use So Far Away by Staind for Martin and Breaking the Habit for Felldoh Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:56, 26 May 2009 (UTC) i dont have anything on youtube but there is jacobs dream for martin, love like this for Caru and Krooven, one way or another for Grath and bleeding love for shogg WOW!!! Hey Kaylin....is that ya name..or can I call ya that? Have ya noticed only four users here are ferrets: *Captain Conza *Frentiza Kozdru *You *Me :How weird is that?!?! [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|''Kaylan Sozker]] 20:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) no that is not MY name. howver that is my characters name. please call me Ferretmaiden. why does your user name sound like my character??!! im diying of confuson! yeah youre right! there ar'nt many ferrets here! : *Shrugs and shakes head* Donno why our character names are alike, I just thought up something! Right'o Ferretmaiden! [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|Kaylan Sozker]] 20:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) well any who, glad to have you on the wiki matey! -Ferretmaiden Thanks for the pic. :D Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:43, 26 May 2009 (UTC) you're welcome! Hey Ferretmaiden, I did a random pic of you. Hope you like it. By the way, People on this wiki prefer to be answered on their own talk page, but it doesn't really matter, I used to do the same. And you're supposed to sign talk pages with four tildes (that's ~~~~). If you want a cool signature then just click here. Cheers mate, --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I am revising RTN. The unfinished revised version is in my blog under Return to Noonvale All basic plot lines with be kept with a few changes . . . Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Ill get on it asap! :(P.s wonderful descripion!) Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 21:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you! [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] 00:57, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Images As a general rule concerning fanart, it should be appropriate to ask the illustrator if you can display his/her fanart on your userpage. In terms of what you're referring to, it's going to be deleted. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Go ahead You can use them if you want Faunman 20:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Images Drawings of weapons do not classify as "fan art" here, and this has been discussed before. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you pal for helping me change my Avatar! And in [[User blog:Martin2/Wars|'WTM2S']], ('W'ars '''T'hat M'artin'2 S'tarted), who side are you on? *'Team 1 (Not Named) - LadyAmber88, Pinednace, Shieldmaiden, Chris, Merlock, Bluestripe, and WildloughRhulain *'The Shannara Avengers' - Martin2, Silverfalcon, Umrag, Samantha, Verminfate, and Me *'Team 3 (Not Named)' - Prard So who side are you on? (JOIN ME!!) [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Flying Fox']] 20:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) You should show to make a Avatar because summer is almost here and more users might be coming. (Martin started the war with LadyAmber88) [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Flying Fox']] 20:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Faunman I am not a college graduate and i didnt have user page because i forgot to. i now have a user page. Faunman 21:34, 2 June 2009 (UTC) If your going to use my images then i would apreciate some credit for them. Faunman 21:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) WTM2S Not entirley true. Blizzard started it with LA88 on her fan fic Fate of Nine, and then we moved it off onto the War to end all Wars..--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) college Someone else asked me about college but i thought it was you. sorry. thank you for giving me credit for the pictures. Faunman 23:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you for helping with my avatar Faunman 00:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) yeah... I agree with your analogy to the never ending song... its fun for a little while, but it gets tedious. The thing I notice about most people is that they will do whatever it takes to make themselves win... here's another example; When I was younger, I would imagine stories and play them out as the main character, beating all odds.. Destroying half a million well trained warriors with a slashes of my almighty blade and invincible armor (okay, maybe I was a tiny bit more modest) but not all the time. See this was my way of running away from reality and truth. while I will say I did conceive some pretty awesome stories, Its besides the point. The thing was I imagined I could destroy any thing and everyone with a flick of my wrist--I was next to God. I could summon the most powerful shadow, light and all elements in between into my command. What my point is (and no I don't imagine that anymore, I do however put myself im more "Realistic situations" If I'm REALLY bored and sitting on abranch in my tree.)is that when you put oh say 10 people who all have this state of mind that their character is invincible, nothing happens. A lot of the time, I will see people saying "I throw a knife into "so and so's" heart." yet, so and so will say "The knife bounces uselessly off my impenetrable armor" :Which is why I am a little cautious about introducing people to Redwall MUCK. :So yes, it is just pointless and frustrating because people want to be indestructible, but no one is willing to say "I'm dead" I totally agree with you. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 03:02, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yep!--Thel' Vomadore Join me int he War of Wars! Update FQ. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 10:01, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i need help with my signature I need to get my signature to be improved could you help? --Colonel Acelin 15:52, 5 June 2009 (UTC)colonel acelin check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic title says all --Colonel Acelin 16:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC)